Let's Get Real Shall We
by Knower89
Summary: I am sick of the Muggle world thinking Harry Potter was some sort of hero, saving the world from Voldemort. That is crap he was no such thing nor did he save the world. I am here to tell you how it all really happened. Please read and learn the true stoy
1. Chapter 1

**Let's Get Real Shall We**

Welcome,

I am the knower. I am a historian from the European magical community. I am here to tell you the real story of the last years of the Dark War against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Before I can give you the real story about what happened I have to dispel quite a few major misconceptions.

You muggles have gotten your information for the "Harry Potter" series, which in my humble yet credible opinion is complete crap. Excuse my language, but I can assure you it is the nicest word that can be used. The series you read makes the war seem like a childhood fantasy with very few real world problems and tragedy but it was certainly not. You were also made to believe that Harry Potter was some sort of hero or in some way special, I assure you he was not. Many of the characters in the book were real people but a majority of their roles and significances were misrepresented and skewed to fit certain people's interest, so I am going to address those first.

Remus Lupin is indeed a werewolf; his family was attacked by a werewolf when he was seven, an attack that left his father dead and him with the mutation running through his veins. He was not, however, a Gryffindor nor was he a marauder. He was a Ravenclaw and a very intelligent one finishing third in his graduating year. He was not friends with Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, or Peter Pettigrew. They in fact did not like him in the least and were often at odds. Remus had a hard time making friends in school because of his "condition." He would disappear once a month every month and return is an awful state and rumors spread fast and were very harsh creating a barrier between him and many of his school mates. Remus did find friends though, he was a part of a very tight knit grow composed of Frank and Alice Longbottom who were Hufflepuffs, and Severus Snape a Slytherin. They were very close since their first year in school, through the first half of the war, and Remus and Severus remain so til this day. Remus is the godfather of Neville Longbottom and raised the child since the day his parents were attacked and tortured to the point of mental collapse.

Severus Prince whom you know as Severus Snape is the head of the Prince family. A ninth generation wizard family, his mother was the only remaining Prince and when Severus came into his majority he took up the Prince mantle. Until then he was a Snape his fathers' given name. He grew up in a very abusive household, his father was under the delusion that magic could be beaten and belittled out of the child so he did his best to see that idea come to fruition. The abuse continued up until Severus's eleventh birthday when he received his letter from Hogwarts. From then on his father wanted nothing more to do with him. He went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin and was ridiculed for his half-blood status, ostracized by his house, and was forced to find friends elsewhere. He eventually did in the form of the friendship with the aforementioned group. He did not meet Lilly Evens before he went to Hogwarts but he did as mentioned in the HP series hate James Potter and the group you know as the Marauders. Reason being that he was pranked and bullied mercilessly by them, when they were actually able to gain the upper hand on him that is. They were the most intelligent group and Severus was brilliant. He was what you in the muggle world would call a geek and a target because of it. But his friends were an anchor for him along with one of the very few Slytherins that actually liked him Narcissa Black. It is rumored that she and he had feelings for one another but any chance of that was killed when she was forced into a marriage contract by her father to Lucius Malfoy. The two remained friends and when her only child Draco Malfoy was born he was named the godfather.

The Black Family was splintered to say the least. Timothy Black was the head of the Black family and had three children Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix. All three sisters were Slytherins. Andromeda was not entered into a marriage contract and fell in love with a muggle Ted Tonks and was disowned in disgrace by the strictly pureblood family. To make sure that result didn't happen to the other two Timothy negotiated marriage contracts with the Malfoys and Le'Stranges. Bellatrix accepted her marriage but Narcissa was miserable, Lucius cared nothing for her nor she for him, all he wanted was a heir to carry on his name. Lucius was an absent husband and father, at times he was violent and nasty towards her an Draco, whenever he was around. Narcissa was and is very close to her sister Andromeda, she and her son spent much time with the Tonks family. Bellatrix was the odd woman out, she had never been close to either sister nor cared to be. When Voldemort started to gain power Bellatrix and Lucius became Death Eaters but Narcissa refused to join.

There is an impression that most of the Death Eaters were Slytherin which is ridiculous. Members of all houses involved and truth be told Gryffindors were as stubborn about blood supremacy and tradition as the Slytherins, if not more.

Now onto the big fish. Albus Dumbledore was nowhere close to the hero and genius he was portrayed as. In fact Albus was a very polarizing figure. Some loved him, some really hated him, and like most matters concerning people many were indifferent to him. He Slithered and lied and manipulated his way to almost every position and tittle he ever possessed. The Dumbledore name was known but didn't really have much status until Albus' school days. Just as easily as honor came it fell away with the murder of his sister Adrinna who was killed by a curse he cast in during a fight between himself, Grindlewald, and his brother Aberforth. The Dumbledore name plummeted during the time Grindlewald mercilessly climbed to power because Albus refused to face his longtime friend. It was only when Albus was threading with prison for aiding and abetting a mass murderer did he fight Grindlewald. Albus tried to make the most of his victory in the political arena but because of the circumstances and his own blood supremacy beliefs he was shunned. He did earn the headmaster position at Hogwarts however. His appointment is still to this day a mystery because there were more qualified wizards in the running. He was considered one of the worst headmasters in Hogwarts history. He had to combat effort to relieve him of his position every few years during his tenure. He was bias favoring Gryffindors in all cases and showing contempt for Slytherins, while altogether ignoring Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Hogwarts saw Defense and Divination standards decrease to almost nothing. Combat, Physical, and Dueling training were scrapped, not being taught at all and the burden fell to families, self-study, and private tutoring. It was rumored that magical students were being stripped of their ability to defend themselves because Dumbledore wanted them vulnerable. Since his defeat of Grindlewald he was seen as the defender of Magical Britain by some and wanted the world to turn to him should anything happen again. Because of this his students suffered.

When Voldemort came to power he had many ministry officials in his pocket so the ministry was not helpful. Also the fact that the Aurors were only using disabling spells while the Death Eaters were casting to kill did not help in the least. Albus headed up a small group of resisters call the Order of the Phoenix. The main people who were in the faction that you would know where Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Amos Diggory, Minerva MaGonagall, Kingsley Shaklebolt, and Rubius Hagrid. They were handpicked by Albus because they would do whatever he told them to do without question. Dumbledore liked to be in absolute power so he made a group of people who would follow him absolutely. They were not very effective and though they fought many battles Dumbledore often didn't take part in them. Though they fought against Voldemort they were not fighting against blood supremacy because they weren't opposed to it. They were simply fighting against the violence.

The group that opposed Voldemorts' efforts the most and were the most affective was a group that is still heralded in the Wizarding community to this day, and have had some of the most intelligent and power wizards and witches amongst its ranks called the Light Warders. They were a resistance stable started by young recent Hogwarts graduates that believed in equality for all magical beings and wanted to fight against the violence and corruption going on. The group was composed initially of; Frank and Alice Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Severus Prince (who was not then or ever a death eater or a spy for Albus Dumbledore), Amelia Bones, Pamona Sprout, Theodore Chang, Natalia and Ramon Zambini, David Greengrass, and Dean and Lettrice Parkinson. They were young and forceful and their aggression led older and very valuable pieces to their group. The young warders were soon joined by; Alastor Moody, Fillius Flitwick, Andromeda Tonks, Augusta Longbottom, Nicolas Flamel, and Aberforth Dumbledore who came with much controversy and gave the young group credibility. Aberforth turned down his brothers group to join the warders. Though the Goblins did not fight in the early stages of the war it was rumored that they sent assistance to the group as well.

The light warders saved thousands of lives both magical and muggle, they were the most effective group in the war and were gaining support. Even though, they were opposed by the Ministry and The Order because they were not only fighting Voldemort they were fighting the political structure and way of life as well. Their effort was helping defeat Voldemort whose Death Eaters were losing battles all the time to them and Voldemort was becoming more and more ruthless in an attempt to retain control. But this group was not without its casualties. Amelia's brother and his wife were killed so too was Ramon Zambini. Lettrice Greengrass was lost and of course the tragic story of Frank and Alice Longbottom.

Frank and Alice had faced Voldemort head on three times and had injured him and escaped. Voldemort only got the better of them by surprise. On the night of July 15, 1981 while the Longbottoms were leaving the ministry after they presented an argument to the Wizardgamot about Goblin equality they were abducted by a group of Death Eaters and taken to Voldemorts' hideout where they were tortured beyond capacity into a comatose state and left at the doorstep of Saint Mungos Hospital.

Voldemort came under heavy fire for the attack from the Warders and was steadily losing ground. It was around that time that Peter Pettigrew told him about the prophecy and he sought out to kill Harry Potter. Please understand that Voldemort knew the entire prophecy not just part of it. Which is why he created Horcruxes, he didn't know what the "power he knew not" was but he knew if he was immortal he could have a distinct advantage. Yes, he asked Slughorn about Horcruxes while he was a student but did not create them until he learned of the prophecy.

This leads us to a very serious correction that needs to be made. First he considered Harry straight off. Why? Because the Potters did escape him three times but the Longbottoms had done so as well and injured him on one occasion so he believed Neville to be a greater threat because of his parents. So he decided to mark the wizard he considered to be a weaker threat which was Harry Potter. This is where I wish the "Harry Potter" explained more about magic than it did. Voldemort did horrific, unforgivable, unimaginably cruel things to humans and every other living being. When they say magic is in the core of a person what it should really say is that it is linked to one's soul and ones souls can only take so much vile corruption. With his soul already split six times he was on the edge of destroying himself and when he killed Lily Potter with the intent of getting to her son his core exploded. So the question is if his magical core exploded how was he able to come back even with the Horcruxes. As I said the magical core is linked to the soul. When one creates a Horcruxes and puts a piece of his soul in it one has to add part of his core as well or the link is severed and the piece dies. So along with his soul his magic was implanted into the Horcruxes too which is why the Horcruxes can protect itself.

Second the belief that Harry Potter survived a killing curse is absolutely ridiculous. Spells, curse or otherwise, cannot travel through things. Once a spell hits something that's where the spell ends. If the spell hit Harry it would've killed Harry case closed, game over. The killing curse hit Lily killing her which is what signifies the sacrifice and allowed the ground word for the blood protection. So again Harry Potter DID NOT survive the killing curse. As you can surmise with Voldemorts' core exploding a piece of the exploded soul attached itself to the only living thing available to it Harry Potter.

Young Potter was indeed taken to his Aunt and Uncle to be raised. He was not abused; actually he and his uncle were very much alike. His family history was not kept from him, he knew who he was and who his parents where. He was also visited many times by Dumbledore before Hogwarts.

The last few corrections I want to make are these; Neville Longbottom was not a Gryffindor he was a Hufflepuff, Blasie Zambini was not a Slytherin he was a Ravenclaw. Let me say this because this always annoyed me, Hermione Granger was not the smartest witch of the age. She wasn't even the smartest witch of her year so let's please have a stop to that shall we. We will not be talking about Harry Potter much because frankly he isn't much to talk about, certainly not enough to give seven books to but he will be mentioned throughout when needed.

Now that you are caught up with the essentials let's dive into the story. We will start where the "Harry Potter" series starts the summer before the kids go to Hogwarts.

I look forward to sharing the story with you.

Until next time,

The Knower


	2. Chapter 2

Let's Get Real Shall We

A seventeen year old Nymphadora Tonks was sitting on the balcony of a hotel in Pairs where the Tonks family was taking their holiday. She had been bored all day because her parents had been dragging her to one museum or another to look at art. It was ok but she would have fancied a run on the beach more. He had taken to wearing her hair gray that day and when asked about it she said she might as well look old because the day was aging her greatly. So when they finally got back to the hotel she headed straight to the balcony to soak up what little sun there was left to be had. While lying in a chair with her eyes closed she suddenly felt a beak pecking at her hand.

"Hey Winglet." She said opening her eyes and noticing the owl. "Why didn't Draco just mirror me for a talk," She said untying the not from the owls leg. "I could've used the distraction today." She opened the letter and began to read.

_Wotcher Nymmie,_

_Usually I am not one to complain but everyone is on holiday and it is ridiculous! You, Neville, Cho, Susan, Pansy, Blasie, no one is around. But I knew even though you were on holiday you wouldn't mind a letter from your favorite cousin._

_If it wasn't for Dobby I don't know what I would do, but I know I can always count on him to be around, that elf is fantastic. With all of you gone I just stay in my room most of the time but Dobby does keep me company, we have been working on my wandless magic. He taught me some really stellar new magic. Did you know elves don't use incantations? We have been working on magical flow instead and it is really cool, it makes me want to have elves teach me magic instead of going to Hogwarts in the fall._

Nymphadora laughed to herself if anyone as close to her cousin as she was it was Dobby. She also knew that Lucius Malfoy was not going to take his family on holiday because he never took them on holiday. But she was glad Draco was working on his wandless magic, since the family and any kids that were born to Warder parents started learning wandless magic before they started school. It was much more handy than using wands and could save your life should you ever be disarmed, the art sadly was dying out among the new families and those who were too lazy to keep it up. Plus Hogwarts did not teach it anymore and the ministry put far too much importance on wand involved magic to keep up wandless standards. Tonks was the daughter of a Warder and Draco was the nephew of one and godson of another so they both learned and were still learning to master the art. So she read on.

_Speaking of which father really scared me three nights ago, he called me into his office and yelled for an hour about how I had better be a Slytherin when I go off to school. He said I need to go to school and make only pureblood friends and assert my superiority over all the half breeds and mudbloods. Man that's a terrible word mudblood it makes me think about Uncle Ted, he is just as good a person as I am, I really do not understand the blood thing at all. Father said that I need to learn that some blood is better than others because very soon blood will be all that matters again. I said that it wasn't my choice to what house I went into that I would have to go to whatever house I was sorted into. He hit me Nymmie,hard. He went on about how I better "make the hat put me in Slytherin or else." He said the only reason he married mum is so he could have an heir and the only reason I was alive was to make sure his name lived on. He said if I couldn't pass his name on honorably by pureblood standards he would get rid of me and try again. He was about to hit me again but Dobby popped into the room and knocked him back. He told father that he would not let him hurt me anymore then he brought me back to my room. I'm worried, Uncle Severus told me there is a good chance I could end up in Ravenclaw, what if that happens what will father do to me?_

_It is starting to get bad here Nymmie. Father has been on a war path the last few days. He and Mum seem to argue all day. I see him rubbing his left forearm a lot lately, there is no way HE could actually be coming back right? I haven't heard much more about it from father even when I've tried sneaking around to hear but I have Dobby keeping an eye on him. Dobby has been suspicious of father for a while. He has been staying in my room at night because he said father has been walking around late at night waving his wand and talking to himself. Dobby wants to be with me should anything happen. I think father might be going mental and he's already bad enough now._

_I can't wait until you and Aunt Andy get back home so I can come see you. I wrote to Uncle Sev about what I think, he said if anything else happenes that makes me feel in any real danger to mirror him immediately and he would come and get me. He has been gone to the continent to get ingredients for the school and is supposed to come get me this weekend._

_I really hate living here they fight all the time, he barely notices me unless he needs to yell at me for some reason. Get back soon and come see me as soon as you do._

_Love,_

_Dragon._

By the end of the letter Nymphadora was just as worried as Draco was, as soon as she finished she yelled for her mother.

"MUM! Come here fast!" she screamed getting up and running into the room meeting her mother half way.

"Dora what is wrong sweetheart? Did something happen?" Andy asked as she had a letter shoved in her face.

"Dragon sent me a letter, I just finished reading it, I'm worried" She said it with a genuine look of fear in her eyes that made her mother immediately take the letter seriously.

Andy sat down on the bed in the room and read over the letter her eyes got a tab bit larger as she reached the end of the letter.

"We have to go get him mum we can't leave him there with that psycho." Nymphadora was clearly ready to apparate away holding out her hand for her mother expecting her to take it and leave immediately.

"Calm down Dora." She grabbed her daughters hand and pulled her down onto the bed. "We can't just go over there and take Draco away."

"But he said he hit him surely…"

"He is the head of house Dora," Andy tried to explain, "Wizard law is different, head of house can punish according to how they see hit short of serious injury or murder. We would have no right to just go there and get him." She put up her hand to quiet her daughters protest.

"It is Friday night. He said Severus would be coming to get him on the weekend so by tomorrow he will be gone."

"But Mum!" Dora protested, "He needs me!"

"If it were really urgent Dora he would've mirrored you and talked to you directly, he would've done the same thing to Severus and he would have gone and gotten him immediately." She could see she was not making any headway with her daughter.

Since Draco came into the world Dora had taking a very protective sisterly role over him, they were as close if not closer than she and Narcissa had been as children. Andy was wounded in the first war and because of the wound was not able to have any more children; Narcissa only had Draco because Lucius only wanted one child and no more so the two kids only had each other to call family. So Andy tried a different tactic to calm her daughter.

"This is our last night in France and we will be back home tomorrow night. I promise you can go and see him when we get home. I am sure Severus won't mind you spending the night at his manor." Dora wanted to protest again but she knew it wouldn't help much. She begrudgingly agreed took the letter and went back unto the balcony.

Andy went into the other room took out her mirror and called Severus just to make sure they both knew what was going on.

Later that night at Malfoy Manor Draco and Dobby were once again alone is his room practicing magic.

"You is doing very well master Draco, your mum woulds be proud." Dobby said smiling as the young Blonde haired boy was levitating a book in front of him.

"Dobby I have told you millions of times you do not have to call me master. You are my best friend you can call me Draco." He chastised the elf lightly as he did every day because every day Dobby would still call him master.

"It's a weird feeling letting the magic flow through your body like this." Draco commented as he strained to keep the book up.

"Magic be in your core Draco." The elf said placing a hand on his midsection. "The magic will do what you tell it to as long as you can feel your core and will yourself to do something. But yous should be putting the book down now you do not want to use all your energy." Dobby lowered Draco's hand causing the book drop to the floor.

"I suppose that is enough for the night. You think you're up for me beating you in a game of exploding chess." Draco asked in a pretentious voice trying his best to sound confident.

"Draco has not beaten Dobby yet, I do not sees why tonight would be different." Dobby smiled at the now put out looking young boy. "But yes, I wills play"

As the two were setting up the game, Draco heard a loud yell coming from the other room. He knew the voice; it was the voice of his drunken father. It was the voice that made him want to run and hide in a corner every time is rang out, he visibly stiffened at the ring of it. Dobby also knew that voice and the affect it had on his young master.

"It bes ok Draco I'm is here with you." Dobby reassured him but the yelling was getting louder.

He seemed to be yelling at Narcissa and she being a classic Black in nature had no qualms whatsoever about yelling back.

"I should've asked for your sister Bellatrix instead at least she knows how to follow orders." Lucius yelled he speech somewhat slurred. "You, you never do what I say. I AM THE HEAD OF THIS HOUSE!"

"Some head of house." Narcissa retorted. "Drunk at night, not much better in the morning, a terrible father and a right rotten husband, I'm sure you make your father so proud."

"Well at my father didn't have to disown one of us for family disgrace." He sneered at his wife. "Your blood traitor sister married a filthy mudblood man and together made a halfblooded freak. And what is worse you bring our sob around that filth." He hammered on Draco's door trying to emphasize his point.

The pounding on the door put Draco on a higher alert and he decided it was time to get his godfather.

"Dobby, go and get uncle Severus and bring him here fast." Dobby stood up nodding at Draco and disappeared.

Back outside Narcissa was trying to pull Lucius away from the door knowing the pounding was probably scaring the boy. "Excuse me Lucius if I try to face my son as a person who loves people and cares about people for who they are. I want him to grow up around people who don't use fear and intimidation and murder to gain control. What difference does it matter to you anyway you barely even know that boy in there."

At that moment Severus appeared in front of his godson.

"Uncle..." Severus put a finger to his own lips to quiet him.

"Be quiet Dragon I don't want to alert them outside. You and Dobby go to the wardrobe and pack for about a week then we will go home." Draco got up and did as he was directed. Severus then turned back to the door and listened to the ongoing argument.

"You and your whole family are worthless filthy traitor. My father should've demanded even more for a dowry." He pointed his cane at her; she in turn took out her wand and pointed it at him.

He laughed, "Remember your place Narcissa and remember mine as well. You have been an abysmal wife and I will not let you ruin my only heir. You have raised that boy to be a blood sympathizer and I'm telling you the time is coming soon were if your allegiances are not correct you will be killed. I will not lose the only one able to carry on my name. I am going to teach him his place even if I have to beat it into him."

With that he bore through the door into his son's room but stopped as he came face to face with the death glare of Severus Prince.

"Prince!" he yelled in an indignant manor trying to hide his brief moment of fear. "What are you doing in my house you were not invited and you certainly aren't welcome."

Severus never took his eyes off Lucius and the disgust on his face was growing. "Oh but I was invited and my presence was requested immediately."

He turned and looked at Draco who had just finished packing and was standing behind him. "You realize I formed an unbreakable bond when I accepted being his godfather. My duty and concern is for him and him alone. You are another matter entirely."

Narcissa who was on the side watching both men moved towards Draco to guard him from whatever might happen between the two men.

"He called you here to guard him?" Lucius asked. "From who? From me? If that's the case you are here for no reason I have not harmed him and if he said I did he's a dirty little ly..." His words were stopped at the point of a wand that was pressing directly between his eyes.

"Listen to me Luicus, Narcissa and Dobby do what they can to protect that child from you but they can only do so much because they are pledged to this house." He dug his wand deeper. "I am not pledged to this house and I will do whatever I need to do to keep my godson safe. You hit him because he didn't understand why he had to be a Slytherin and you about to beat him to teach him about blood status?"

"The next time you have a thought about raising your hand to this child realize it will have to come by me first and I assure you it won't make it passed."

He turned to Draco and grabbed his hand. "I out rank you in name, in wealth, and in ability Lucius so do not think that I can't make my threat a reality."

He then turned to Narcissa, "My flow is open to you if you need it. As agreed Draco will be with me for at least the next week." With a curt nod to her, he and Draco disappeared.

As soon as they arrived at Prince Manor Severus let go of Draco's hand but found himself latched onto by the child in a vice grip like hug.

"Thank you so much for coming to get me uncle." Draco cried into his chest.

"I will always be around to protect you Dragon and you will always have a place here to come whenever you need to." He unlatched himself and looked at Draco. "Call Winky and you two go put your stuff away then we can have some tea and talk ok?" Draco nodded and called for Winky. He and the female elf went to Draco's room to get him situated.

Severus went to his office took out his mirror and called Andromeda Tonks. When her face appeared in the mirror he spoke.

"Andy you might want to come over here and bring Dora with you I had to go get Draco tonight. I was just in time too; Lucius might have done some major damage had I taken my time."

Andy's look showed her extreme displeasure. "If I didn't feel the need to come check on my nephew and didn't think my daughter would kill me if I didn't come right away, you and I would be going to deal with Lucius. Open your flow."

Severus opened the flow channel in his office and a few minutes later he had two new guests.

Dora almost bull rushed Severus when she exited the fireplace. "Where is he?" she demanded.

Severus smiled at the concern on her face. "Hello to you too Nymphadora."

"Uncle I am not in the mood to hex you," she sneered, "I am sooorryyy, Helllo." she mocked him in her greeting. "Now can you please tell me where Dragon is?"

"He is upstairs in his room getting situated." He pointed to the door. "Please do go see him."

She didn't need to be told twice and she left the room in a flash.

Severus turned to Andy who had a sad but angry look on her face. He nodded to a chair on the other side of his desk. She sat down and looked at him waiting for him to explain.

"Dobby came and got me. He demanded that I come immediately and that Draco was in trouble. It was I could do to grab my wand off the desk before he took me away."

He sighed, "Lucius was of course drunk again and making the usual arguments an threats. I arrived right when it appeared he was going to attack Draco and try to as he put it 'teach him his place.'"

Andy rolled her eyes. "He was just going to try and teach him to be scum like his father. Did he hit him again?"

"Certainly not I was there to stop him. He almost lost control of himself when he saw me." Andy smiled at the thought of seeing her weak Brother- in- law shrink in the presence of someone better. "I threatened him and took Draco away, But we have more pressing matters."

"What is it Severus?"

"Lucius was drunk and said some things he shouldn't have." He rubbed the white ring on his right middle finger. "He mentioned blood becoming supreme again and things changing soon."

Andy's eyes widened as he continued. "I think it is time to call the Warders to order."

She nodded in confirmation.

**A/N: Want More Don't Ya? Yeah I know. How do I know? Because I am the Knower. Anyway let us clear up a few things. Being a voluntary guardian in the wizarding world is different than the muggle world. Godparents take unbreakable vows and tie themselves to their godchildren for the duration of their lives. Also marriage contracts are old and extremely restrictive, which is why they aren't used much anymore. Man and wife under contract cannot do severe damage to one another at the risk of permeate damage to their own magic. Also the contract cannot be broken for any reason except by infidelity in which case the child would go to the party that was wronged. However, Lucius is head of house which means that no one under his family name can purposefully cause and substantial harm to him or he is given leeway to aside from death impose any punishment he deems fit. This is why Narcissa could not stop him forcefully from going after Draco because the result would be the loss of her name and most likely the loss of her son. This is not to say she didn't do what she could to keep him safe but you must understand that her hands were tied. Now you say, well Dobby used magic to protect Draco so what is up with that? It was not very damaging magic and Dobby is pledged to protect all his masters even if one is threatened by the other. Dobby also obviously has a bias.**

**Also the matter of the mirror. Yes, wizards do still send letters by owl but that as you can gather is more of a novelty. Nothing of real importance or urgency is sent by owl that would take too long and is very impractical. Now there are different modes of communication, some people use their patronus, some use mind speak with anyone they have made that connection with, and some use two way mirrors so when I make reference to them that is what I mean. **

**That's about all I can think of to make clear at the moment, so if any question please do not hesitate to ask. **

**Until next time,**

**Knower.**


End file.
